1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floats for watercraft and in particular to a stackable watercraft float system wherein each watercraft float has a pair of spaced parallel indented slots on a bottom of the float to receive and mate with two protruding spaced parallel tracks on the top of each float so that a number of the floats can be stacked together for transportation and storage in a stack which takes up less vertical space than floats with no bottom slots to receive the top tracks.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Watercraft floats are well known. Common features of a dry dock watercraft float consist of a durable plastic shell outside and air or foam filled inside. The watercraft is driven onto the float with guidance of the floats rails, which are generally located on top of the float. The float rails consumes dead space when trying to store and transport units. There is a problem with a high cost of storage and transportation of watercraft floats. Prior art devices do not provide nested designs or features incorporated into watercraft floats.
Prior art watercraft float patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,727 for a Lift For a Personal Watercraft; U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,660 for a Modular Watercraft Support Structure; U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,098 for a Modular watercraft support structure; No. D398576 for a Personal Watercraft Dock, and No. D506431 for a Lift For a Personal Watercraft.
What is needed is watercraft floats which nest together when stacked requiring less space during transportation and storage.